


Persecute

by Catacumbas



Series: Lolita Charles [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Implied Underage, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catacumbas/pseuds/Catacumbas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik has a smoke while waiting for Charles and reflects on the finer points of his obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persecute

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an ongoing universe loosely based on the plot of "Lolita" by Vladimir Nabokov. Erik rented a room from Sharon and then starts and unhealthy obsession/relationship with his landlord's son; Charles. 
> 
> This can be read as a stand-alone, they don't follow a particular order.

This is not the first tuesday noon I stay in and miss work. Not that I particularly enjoy spending time in this ratty old house breathing asbestos, but I have my reasons to sit and sweat on the front porch, where I currently find myself, or in the small cramped room I rent, chain smoking my lugs away. 

Charles should be getting back from school (or wherever he is supposed to be) any minute now. Sweet young slutty Charles. Young master Charles, 15 years old going on 30-something-prostitute-feeding-a-habit, but looking like he is just about 12. 

Now, as I predicted and hoped and waited for; Charles is back. The boy limping his way up the front steps towards me. Charles smirks his dirty stupid satyr smile and gives me a lazy saluto romano. 

“Herr Lensherr, fancy meeting you here… again.” 

Charles comes and sits next to me on the bench, closing his eyes with a dramatic sigh and leaning back. Having him this close I can stare at him shamelessly. His hair is a bit damp with sweat, dark locks sticking to his forehead and behind his ears down the nape of his neck. I’d run my hands through his hair but I don’t want to ruin it. It’s dirty-perfect like this. 

His clothes are dirty and worn, a white dirt stained shirt with some faded super hero stamped on the back, the neck stretched and giving me a peep of his prominent collarbone. 

”You weren’t at school today” 

”I wasn’t”

He winks and at that moment I just really really want to punish him. 

Charles gives a meaningful look at my lap before sliding down the bench and resting his head on my thighs. The young little demon looking up at me with a lazy gaze. His cheeks slightly flushed and tear stained, freckles over his nose standing out, eyes a startling bright blue framed by thick clumped lashes.

“You missed work today” 

“That I did…” I flick my cigarette to the shrubbery and blow the last of the smoke directly on his face. He sputters and smiles.

“You stayed in smoking on the front porch all day waiting for me didn’t you?”

“That’s not any of your fucking business”

Charles pouts and looks away, crossing his arms over his chest. Knowing him like I do, I know that Charles is easily amused and that he loves to see me show off. Thus, sensing some loose change on his front left pocket I coax it out with my powers and with a flick of my wrist I have 6 coins hovering above his head chasing each other in different patterns and figures. 

He relaxes almost immediately snuggling closer to me and holding on to my thighs. I pet his hair absentmindedly, outlining the shell of his ears with my thumb. I try to judge his reactions as best as I can, getting more bold with my touch as times goes by and he doesn’t react. I’ve managed to sneak my hand to his lower back after just a little while of patient petting. Charles is lovely like this, calm and pliant. Eager for my touch and amused with my coin tricks. This goes on until I slip my hand under his shirt, tickling with my fingertips the smooth span of his lower back. This little accomplishment is tragically timed with the return of Sharon. 

Sharon, Charles’s mother, my landlord, my soon to be wife, my burden.

I try to nudge Charles off my lap as gently as I can, but the young colt wont budge, holding on to my thighs harder, skinny fingers pressing in with bruising strength.   
“Get the fuck off me you little pest” I lean down and hiss at him.

Charles jerks up, falling to the floor and on his bottom, hitting himself hard. He scampers back inside, not turning to look at me.   
I can feel Charles voice ringing inside my head.

FUCKING PERVERTED OLD MAN FUCKING WEIRD DISGUSTING FUCK

I wince internally and put on my best smile, welcoming in Sharon to her own home.   
~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance to whomever and whatever.  
> This has been an artistic work of fiction.


End file.
